


Mommy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Sexy, mommy, school admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brandie is sad. Marcela is in love. Doloreza is looking for a good time. They are alone.
Relationships: Mommy Marcela/Princess Brandie/Poodle Doloreza





	Mommy

It was late in the evening. At last, the students had gone. The dance was done and the cleaning ladies were in the gym, wiping and cleaning. Brandie walked around, around the large gymnasium where the dance was held. There were streamers everywhere, popped balloons, and smeared cupcakes.

She finally decided it was foolish to sit around and watch so she walked up the stairs, into her office. It was dark out and the stars were twinkling, the Spring air fresh and warm.

She walked out into the balcony of her office, looking out at the crappy school garden and she sighed, loneliness creeping up on her. Her husband was so far and she longed for him but there was nothing she could do. So, she just shut her eyes and felt the cool breeze glaze along her straw blonde locks. Just then, her office door clinked open, slightly startling her, and in walked one of her closest companions. 

"Brandie, girl, the students are all on their rides and the cleaning ladies are cleaning up the place. Finally. I'm exhausted." Marcela said as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her white, wrinkled dress-shirt and ran her fingers through her dead, short hair. It's then that she noticed her colleague wasn't in the room at all but rather out on the balcony. "Oh." 

Brandie kindly smiled. "I know, I saw." She called out as Marcela walked out where she stood, the cool breeze hitting her wrinkled ass skin.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet. We can just relax." She walked over to the food cart and grabbed the bottle of champagne, popping it open. 

"No... we can never relax." Brandie sadly sighed. Marcela looked at her inquisitively, noticing the hint of sadness in her friend's face. 

"What are you on about?" She asked.

"N-nothing." Brandie shook her head and turned back to look out into the starry night sky. "It's nothing." But Marcela was smarter than that. Sometimes. 

She grabbed two champagne glasses and poured the sparkling liquid into them.

"It's not nothing, is it?" She murmured as she walked over to Brandie with a champagne glass. "Talk to me." She told her colleague who took the champagne glass and took a sip, her eyes cast to the floor.

"Why are you so good to me?" Brandie whispered, slyly put off by the tenderness in the ruthless and cruel woman's voice.

"Because..." She tipped her head to the side, gazing at her with a smile. "Nevermind."

"No, not nevermind. Why? Tell me." She gently pressed, convincing the other woman. Marcela smiled. "You tell me your thing, I'll tell you mine." 

"Alright." Brandie agreed. "Tell me why you're so good to me." 

"Because... you're the nicest person I've ever met. You're kind and loving... and your smile makes stars dance." Marcela said, her thick ass accent going unnoticed by Brandie who blushed bright pink.

"Marcela...." She whispered, turning towards the balcony sill and looking out at the garden. 

"I mean it." Marcela insisted. "Now your turn. What's wrong?" She asked. Brandie sighed, giving into Marcela's tenderness. She took a sip from the champagne glass and spoke. 

"I just feel like... like work will never end. Like we're stuck in this... endless... loop of work and paperwork and Astrit Velija's bullshit. It drives me mad. How I will never be what I wanted to be when I was a little girl." She mumbled under her breath, her voice faint.

"Brandie..." Marcela sympathetically whispered. "What did you wanna be when you were little?" She asked. 

"A princess." Brandie smiled. "My mother used to say my hair made me look like one. I wanted to be the most beautiful princess in the land." She said, smiling at the thought before turning back to Marcela. "Guess a school director is... just as good." Brandie unconvincingly chuckled but Marcela saw through it. Through the barrier she put between herself and the world. Her hand reached out to cup Brandie's around the glass. 

"But... you are a Princess.... you're my princess." Marcela gently insisted.

The sentiment made Brandie's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink, making the older woman smile at how adorable she was. She reached her wrinkly hand out and ran her fingertips through Brandie's platinum blonde locks. "Yeah... my princess." Marcela smiled as she gently caressed. Unwillingly, Brandie leaned into the tender touch that soothed her. How could one with such ugly hands touch so masterfully?

"I don't think... this can't be appropriate." She whispered, but her body fought back against her and she couldn't bring herself to move away. 

"It isn't... but... love... love is always found in the strangest of places," Marcela said. "In this case... I found mine with a princess." Her groggy voice soothed Brandie, making her heart race. 

"Love?" Brandie asked, gazing into the other's eyes with a mixture of fear and timidness. 

"Love..." Marcela nodded. Her hand tightened in Brandie's hair. "Call me mommy." She whispered as she stepped closer, taking Brandie's champagne glass and bringing it up to her own lips.

"W-what?" Brandie asked, confused and yet her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't help but gulp. 

"Call... me... mommy," Marcela said, her voice soft yet dangerous.

"M-mommy..." Brandie blinked up at her, her mouth going dry and it only got worse when she noticed Marcela's lips inching closer. "Mommy." She repeated. 

"Mommy's little princess." Marcela's devilish smirk turned Brandie into a flustered mess. "Mommy loves you." She whispered into her ear, Brandie's lips parting as she felt her minty breath on her skin. 

"I... I love mommy too." Brandie said gently, her hand tightening around the balcony ledge.

"Good girl," Marcela smirked. "Kneel." Her command was soft and yet dangerous, her voice gruff yet demanding and Brandie wasted no time obeying. She kneeled onto the floor, hands to her thighs, and patiently lowered her head, Marcela's hand remaining in her hair.

Just then, the door clinked open and a soft gasp was heard in the doorway. "Oh, dear." Doloreza, panicked, said, turning around to walk away. "I'll come back later." She tried to hurry out but Marcela's powerful voice made her stop in her tracks. 

"Stay!" She said, reaching out her other hand. "Stay. I need you.... we need you."

"M-Marcela... no. It wouldn't be right." Doloreza shook her head, her poodle hair bopping from one side to the other. 

"Mommy says stay." Marcela insisted, putting on her mommy voice at which Doloreza's body tensed up and, though she fought against it, she nodded. "Good," Marcela whispered with a satisfied smirk.

"Come here." She said softly, bending her finger towards herself in a 'come here' motion which Doloreza quickly obeyed. "What would we do without you, Doloreza? Think about it. We would be nothing without you." Marcela insisted, still petting Brandie's hair. 

"Really? Oh, you're too kind." Doloreza blushed as she inched closer. 

"Kneel," Marcela demanded and Doloreza did as she was told. Marcela's wrinkly hand slowly gravitated towards Doloreza's large poof which she gently pet before gripping onto. "Such good girls mommy has." She smirked, shaking her head at the pair.

"We're here to please you... mommy." Brandie said in a soft, shy voice. "We're yours." 

"Yeah, you are." Marcela's thick accent made them both shiver. "My princess... touch our little Poodle's hair." She commanded and Brandie was quick to do so, reaching out her hand to touch Doloreza's large ass hair.

"It's so soft." She smiled. 

"Thank you, I use head and shoulders." Doloreza smiled back but it was short-lived when Marcela gripped both their hair tighter. 

"Silence!" Mommy demanded, making both of them cower in fear. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"I'm sorry, mommy." They both said. Marcela smirked, a satisfied grin stretching out across her face. 

"Good girls." She said. "I want you both wearing this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two subtle necklace collars. "Tomorrow, if I don't see it on you, mommy is going to be mad. Do you understand?" They both nodded and Marcela said, "Good."   
She handed them each a collar and released their hair. 

"I have work to do. I'll see you, little princess and little poodle, later." She said, reaching down and placing a kiss on both of their foreheads. 

"I cannot wait, mommy," Brandie said. 

"Me neither." Doloreza agreed.

"Good girls," Marcela smirked. "I'll see you, my little girls, later." She patted them both on the head. "Don't cause trouble." The oldie blondie said before beginning to walk out until mommy was fully out of sight.

When it was quiet and not another movement was in sight, Brandie turned to Marcela and whispered in her ear. "Wanna go back to Mommy's office and wait for her there with our collars on?" 

"Only our collars on," Doloreza said devilishly and Brandie giggled in agreement. 

"Let's go."


End file.
